Silencio
by ElisewinFelton
Summary: Cuando tu vida y tú no concuerdan, cuando el mundo te aplasta y sientes que puedes perder a la persona que más amas ¿qué es lo correcto que debes elegir?, ¿tu felicidad o la de tu amado?, ¿a ti o a Harry Potter? Las elecciones son difíciles y los riesgos muchos. Sólo... realízalas bien.
1. Chapter 1

Ningún personaje me pertenece, son obra y genio de J.K.R. a quien envidiaré el resto de mi vida por crear a Draco Malfoy y a Harry Potter de quienes estoy enamorada.

Yo no gano nada con esto, sólo sacármelos de la mente.

Capítulo 1: Mírame.

_**"Del corazón no se arranca nada, el corazón no es de papel y, en él, la vida no está escrita con tinta, no se puede romper en trozos, no se pueden borrar largos años que se han impreso en el cerebro, en el alma". V.G.**_

Una mirada tuya...tan sólo eso basta para que mi respiración se torne insistente en mis pulmones, mi sangre fluya y mi mente de giros inesperados entre lo que pudo pasar con nosotros. ¿Crees que aún haya un futuro?, ¿nuestro futuro?Hace tiempo que no me hablas, no sé si es porque aún Ginny ocupa un lugar muy especial en tu corazón o, si simplemente, has perdido todo el interés en mí. Ahora mismo te veo, simulas trabajar en tus deberes de pociones, sé que piensas que estoy absorta en mis libros pero no te has dado cuenta que llevo 9 veces leyendo la misma línea. Estoy tan cansada de aparentar,de dejar que todo pase sin intervenir, de ver cómo te me escapas sin siquiera decie lo que siento por tí, pero no puedo, siento que en el preciso instante en el que mi boca se abre para comunicarte lo que llevo callando hace mucho tiempo mi cerebro me traiciona, me dice que no puede ser porque tú pronto te irás, te irás para derrotar a aquél que nos ha quitado la armonía, ¿regresarás con vida?, ¿volverás a mi lado?

La sala común se encontraba vacía, a excepción de una joven de cabello enmarañado, se había tenido que quedar para terminar los deberes de runas antiguas, cosa rara en ella ya que siempre era la primera en todo, pero esta vez la cosa estaba totalmente distinta.

Sus dos amigos, Harry y Ron, le habían deseado suerte antes de irse a la cama.

El reloj marcaba las 2:26 am. Hermione terminó de poner el último punto de su escrito.

"-No debe ser así y lo sabes-dijo para sí misma-él ya es feliz con alguien más, ya basta hermione!, olvídalo de una vez por todas!"

El fuego de la chimenea chisporroteaba, pero ella no podía sentir el calor que emanaba, sus dedos estaban entumidos y sus labios fríos.

Talló sus párpados para no llorar, no podía, aunque estuviera sola no podía desbordar sus sentimientos. Era cierto que amaba al chico que vivió pero sus limitaciones eran demasiado grandes.

El tiempo de la partida de él se estaba acercando, pasaba en fracciones de segundos, ella lo podía constatar, al menos, eso pensaba.

"-Harry, Harry, sal de mi mente-ocultó su cabeza entre sus brazos-vete"

Había trozos de pergaminos en el suelo, manchas de tinta en los sillones y había una chica deseperada en una silla.

Era Hermione Granger, la mejor alumna de su curso, la que siempre respondía todo, la que sabía demasiado de libros, la que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, la que temía por él.

Los ataques a muggles se habían incrementado cosa que le atemorizaba, ella era hija de muggles, una "sangre sucia", según Draco Malfoy.

Alguien se anunció con el ruido amortiguado de sus pisadas.

Hermione levantó la cabeza.

Era él.

Era Harry.

-Hermione, ¿aún sigues aquí?-se sorprendió el chico- ¿te sucede algo?

-¿tienes miedo Harry?, ¿tienes miedo de no volver?-susurró ella.

-Creo que no te comprendo, ¿hablas del partido de mañana?, no te preocupes, es sólo quiddittch, nadie muere en eso-EL chico frunció el seño- ¿era eso?, ¿por ello aun no duermes?

Hermione pensó que no sería bueno comunicarle sus verdaderas inquietudes.

-Em...sí, era eso

-No te apures, a Ron no le sucederá nada

¿Acaso él pensaba que ella estaba así por Ron?, indudablemente

-Iré a la cama

-Harry, por qué bajaste?

El niño que vivió se lo pensó un minuto

-Simple curiosidad, una corazonada- dicho esto dio media vuelta- vamos, ya duérmete...qué descanses

-Tú tambien Harry

"-Pero no lo hagas para siempre"

-¡Ya basta Ron!, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que los están mirando?, ¡por dios, si son las estrellas del equipo!- Hermione miró al pelirrojo ceñudamente- ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me pasa nada?, ¡nada!, ¿entendido?

-¿Pues si es así por qué te alteras tanto?, ¿eh?-contraatacó él mientras se metía a la boca un gran trozo de tocino

-sí, es verdad, anoche parecías…-comenzó a decir Harry pero al ver la mirada melancólica que la chica le dirigió, decidió pasar por alto esto y continuó hablando acerca del partido que dentro de unos minutos jugarían en contra de la casa de Hufflepuff- no olvides, Ron, permanecer al centro de los postes y procura…no, haz que no te metan la quaffle, además, ten cuidado con las…

-Harry, Harry, tranquilízate, es más que obvio que eso ya lo sé, ¿no crees?, no me habrías escogido de no ser así-protestó Ron con aire divertido- ya, cómete ese pastel de riñones, ¡hey! Hermione, ¿qué piensas?, ¿a que Harry es un bubotubérculo en estos momentos?- dicho esto soltó una carcajada que sólo fue ahogada por el estruendo del gran comedor

El lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de todas las casas, sobresalían los carteles móviles de Gryffindor y la gran cabeza de león que rugía de Luna Lavegood, la mayoría de Ravenclaw apoyaban a Harry, los de Slytherin parecían demasiado aburridos con el espectáculo y los gemelos Weasley no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de hacer sus negocios con los artículos de broma que portaban al interior de su túnica.

-Mmm…yo diría que tu pareces una mandrágora inmadura con esa risa- contraatacó el buscador de Gryffindor- Hermione, deséanos suerte porque es hora de irnos- Harry dio el último sorbo a su jugo de calabaza y ron un gran mordisco a su postre de zarzamoras

-¿Para qué se las deseo?, van a ganar de igual forma

-Hermione…

-Ya, ya, ¿qué tal si te deseo éxito en lugar de suerte?- le dijo ella dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa- lo lograrán incluso aunque Ron se caiga de su escoba y se lleve a todo el equipo consigo

-Muy graciosa Hermione

-Pues a mi sí me hizo gracia Ron- le contradijo Harry, mientras hacia el ademán de caída- muchas gracias Hermi- espero verte en las primeras filas de la tribuna

- Allí estaré

-Y yo espero Hermione que el peso de tus libros no actúe a la par de la gravedad y caigas desde lo más alto

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Harry

-No te preocupes Harry, sería algo bueno…- musitó ella con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-¡Diantre!, ¡qué dijiste!- preguntó Harry entre sorprendido y consternado, luego, se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a su amiga a los ojos- repite eso Hermione

Los gemelos Weasley continuaban vendiendo sus artículos y creando un club de apuestas, todas ellas favorecían notablemente a los leones de Hogwarts, era rara la persona que apoyara a Hufflepuff, excepto claro, su propia casa

Hermione lamentó muchísimo haber dicho eso y trató de convencer a Harry con una mentira, Ron, al contrario, seguía viendo su postre de zarzamoras con gran antojo

-Era broma Harry, sólo una broma

- Tú y yo hablaremos cuando vuelva, esto se queda pendiente, no te vas a salvar de contestarme unas cuantas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?- los ojos del chico se clavaron con firmeza en el rostro de ella, dejando ver la preocupación que le embargaba

-Ya vete,¿ si?, que te vaya bien, quiero decir, que les vaya bien. ¡Ron!, ¡deja ese pastel!, ¡Harry ha dicho que es hora de que se vayan!- dijo con tal de desviar su mirada de aquel por quien temía- adiós Harry- susurró

Los vio marchar y desaparecer entre la masa de estudiantes.

Cuando ya no pudo observarlos se quedo mirando su plato de cereal sin ganas de terminar de comerlo: ¡rayos!, ¿por qué había dicho eso?, ¿por qué no pudo seguir como antes, guardar todo, dejarlo para sí misma, sacarlo por la noche, cuando nadie podía verla?

Ahora Harry seguro se enteraría de sus inquietudes

El parloteo no la dejaba pensar, así que se levantó, cogió su libro y decidió salir y dirigirse al lago, el viento era agradable y la brisa le refrescaba la cara y las ideas

-No, no le diré absolutamente nada, lo siento Harry- iba diciendo para sí

Se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a observar las nubes, si las describiera, seguro que diría que estaban como cepilladas, sí, cepilladas. Hermione comenzó a leer su ejemplar de runas antiguas, pero sus ojos no resistieron la fatiga de no haber dormido en toda la noche por estar pensando en Harry que se quedo dormida

…

-Hermione, Hermione, despierta- la chica entreabrió los ojos, la luz le calaba demasiado- mmm…¡te dormiste!

-¡Oh no!, lo lamento Harry, yo…yo…

-Calma Hermi,¿ y?

-¿Y?, ¿cómo?

-¿Descansaste?- preguntó el sentándose a su lado, muy cerca de la joven bruja

-Ahhh..lo curioso es que no..aún no descanso-Hermione no se refería al cansancio físico, sino al emocional- y ustedes,¿ ganaron?, ay, Harry, en verdad lamento no haberlos visto

-No te preocupes, fue como montar a buckbeack nuevamente, Ron paró un par de quaffles increíblemente, lo hubieses visto fue todo un…!, wow, en serio- y después le contó todo el partido, desde que Ginny se apoderó de la quaffle hasta que él atrapó la snitch

-Me alegra que todo haya resultado, pero ¿dónde está Ron?- preguntó ella casi sin importancia

-Ahh..Ron..-comenzó a decir Harry visiblemente decepcionado- ya sabes...fiesta…chicas…comida

-La sala común, ¿por qué no estás tú allá?

-¿Pues no es obvio?, vine a buscarte…pero aun no olvido que me debes una explicación, te sucede algo y eso lo puedo notar, también Ron, pero no creo que él sepa el por qué

- ¿Y tú sí?- Hermione le desvió la mirada y fingió que algo muy lejos le llamaba la atención

-Me lo imagino…pero preferiría que mi mejor amiga me lo contase- Harry le tomó el rostro y lo volvió hacia sí- vamos Hermi, ¿qué te sucede?

**********FIN DEL CAPÍTULO******


	2. Chapter 2: El secreto de Hermione

**_"A veces, el silencio es la peor mentira". M.U._**

Harry aún no podía entender qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Hermione, es decir, podía verla morderse el labio inferior de preocupación pero no lograba penetrar en sus pensamientos, escuchaba su respiración entrecortada pero no lo que decían sus palabras, la veía balbucear una y otra vez pero no le entendía en lo más mínimo, en conclusión; era una escena para él irreconocible. Sí, le había dicho que se imaginaba lo que le contaría, pero era más que obvio que lo dicho por su boca era falso, sólo una artimaña que usaba de vez en cuando para sacar cierta información a las personas. Ahora, esperaba que le contara aquello que se "imaginaba":

-¿y?, ¿qué era eso que me tenías que contar?

-Em..yo..este..Harry…no …um..- Hermione miraba hacia el lago, su cabello olía a fresas, Harry dejó de pensar un segundo en la charla y se enfocó en el aroma de la chica- Harry, estás bien?-Ella lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido- Te duele la cicatriz?

-Eh..no, no, no, es sólo que…Hermione, por qué has estado tan rara?- creyó que los colores se le subían al rostro (a Hermione y a él)-¿es por Ron?

"Por favor, no digas que es él" pensaba Harry

-Ron…- dijo ella como sopesando esa posibilidad, luego rió- Ron…no, no es él, es …alguien más

"Cielos, por qué se ve tan bien!"

Una pequeña nube tapó por un momento la luz del sol y pudo ver a una Hermione preocupada, con una sonrisa pero que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Lo amas, ¿no es así?

-tu la amas?, a Ginny, quiero decir- contraatacó ella

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó nervioso Harry

-Claro, pero te he hecho una pregunta, ¿amas a Ginny?- los ojos de la chica se encontraban impetuosos, y ella no quería saber la respuesta

Ante el silencio de Harry, Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió, lentamente, al castillo, él no hizo nada por detenerla, lo cierto es que no sabía lo que sentía por Ginny e, inclusive, no conocía sus sentimientos hacia Hermione. Así que sólo la vio marchar.

"¿Tenía que comportarme como una idiota?", "ahora ya no me hablará igual", dijo mientras se mordía los labios: -es obvio que aún la ama.

-¡Carajo!, ¿tenía que quedarme en silencio?-Harry le propinó un brusco golpe al pasto, tanto que se hizo daño en loa nudillos- justo el día en que ganamos.

"A la próxima me quedaré callada".

-A la próxima le diré la verdad- Harry se levantó para seguir el mismo camino que siguió su mejor amiga: la sala común.

"¿Y cuál es esa verdad?", se cuestionó el chico que vivió.

...

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Gryffindor ganara elpartido de quidditch y los ánimos aún no se enfriaban, todos estaban muy emocionados, tanto que cualquiera de ellos les ofrecían una copa de zumo de calabaza o un plato de arenques ahumados a los miembros del equipo, Harry ya se sentía molesto por tantas atenciones, caso contrario a Ron a quien dichas acciones le tenían encantado.

Hermione seguía hablandole igual a Harry, no vio oportuno enojarse con él, bueno, mostrarse enojada, puesto que sólo le quedaban pocos días con su amigo y no le paració correcto pasársela mal siendo que ya sabía lo que venía... la guerra.

Harry juzgaba extraña la conducta de Hermione, había pensado que quizá ella le hiciera toda una escena de celos o algo por el estilo cuando no le contestó la pregunta relacionada a Ginny, cosa que aún seguía pensando. A intervalos le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a su amiga, pero parecía que ella estaba absorta en otros asuntos, cuando al fin se daba cuenta de que Harry la veía sólo le soltaba una tímida y triste sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Potter!, atrapa esto- le gritó Dean Thomas lanzándole una salchicha desde el otro lado de la mesa, la cual por poco para en el plato de cereal de Ron de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Harry

-Vaya, ya para, toda la semana me ha estado lanzando cosas, ayer fue un pepino, en la noche me lanzaste tus calzones, un día de estos me lanzarás algo que no logre parar y...

-Ahá- lo interrumpió Hermione con sarcamo- tú sin atrapar algo no eres tú, es antinatural- dijo todo sin levantar la mirada de un libro que estaba leyendo, Ron se atragantó con su cuenco de cereal.

-er..mo..ne-Ron tragó y continuó hablando- ¿qué te pasó en la mano?, es como si te hubieras...quemado...¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

¡Cielos!, lo había olvidado, no pensó que alguien se daría cuenta, no podía decirle a Ron lo que llevaba días haciendo. Los ojos de Harry también se posaron en la mano de Hermione.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿cómo fue que te hiciste eso?- él se mostraba realmente preocupado.

-Yo...traté de...cocinar...con... la varita- soltó sin levantar la mirada, tratando de no encontrarse con la de Harry "no pregunten, no pregunten...".

-¿estás chiflada?, es por los elfos, ¿cierto?- se apresuró a decir Ron- ahora se te metió otra estúpida idea de que deben trabajar menos, ¿o me equivoco?, pues déjame decirte que a ellos les gusta, ¿está claro?

-¿Eso hiciste, Hermione?- preguntó Harry indagándola con la mirada, no le creía en lo absoluto

Y como ella no sabía qué otra excusa dar le siguió la corriente a Ron.

-¡Pues sí, fue por eso!, y...y...¡eres un insensible idiota, Ron!- como último recurso utilizó el de salir del comedor para ir a la biblioteca

Cuando Hermione hubo salido a Harry le quedó clara una cosa: no le creía nada a Hermione.

Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse irritable, tenía dos horas haciendo un trabajo de pociones para Snape, se trataba de elaborar el procedimiento de una poción que debía tener como máximo metro y medio de su proceso escrito en pergamino. Era obvio que Hermione ya había terminado con ese deber, pero les estaba ayudando a sus amigos a hacerlo, claro que después de haberlos regañado largo y tendido sobre la importancia de hacer las cosas a tiempo

-No...así no- decía ella mientras le quitaba de la mano a Ron un tarro de chiles secos-,es una poción relajante, no puedes poner ingredientes que irriten, a ver... ¿qué te gustaría que tu novia te diera para tu cumpleaños?  
-Primero necesitas una, Ron, ¿qué tal esa Lavender del año pasado, RO-RO?- dijo Harry detrás de su pergamino, Hermione lo miró divertida  
-Jo-jo, muy gracioso, ¿ya terminaron de reirse de mi?, ¿y qué me dices tú "Don Juan"?  
La Sala Común estaba vacía, no había más alumnos que ellos debido a que pasaba de la media noche, en unas cuantas horas tendrían clase de transformaciones  
-¡Ya basta chicos!, y responde a mi pregunta Ron, ¿qué querrías que te regalaran o que te dieran o que..?  
-Una cama, con muchas horas por dormir...  
-Yo pido otro compañero que no ronque- dijo Harry  
-Yo no ronco...  
Harry lo miró con cara de "dímelo a mi".  
-Ya, en serio, tengo demasiado sueño como para seguir escuchando sus bobadas, ahora enóquense en la tarea, por favor- suplicó la castaña.  
-Tienes razón, Hermione, hagamos bien esto...am...hagamos esto, quiero decir  
Harry miró la mano de Hermione, estaba empezando a cicatrizar, hacía un mes que no sabía lo que le pasaba a su amiga, le preocupaba.  
-Yo pediría una enorme barra de chocolate de honeydukes, con una varita de regaliz y un par de calderos de chocolate-interrumpió sus pensamientos Ron  
-Bueno, pues anota eso para tu poción, Ron- La castaña paseaba nerviosa por la sala, intentando pensar cómo termias SU poción, no la que había encargado Snape de tarea, sino...otra, la que le había ocasionado ese daño en la mano- ¿y tú, Harry?, ¿qué te gustaría que te dieran?  
-Agua de rosas- contestó él sin pensarlo, Hermione se ruborizó, era justo el perfume que utilizaba- digo, jalea de rosas, dicen que está muy buena- trató de arreglarlo, ruborizado a su vez  
Y así transcurrieron dos horas más de una tediosa tarea. Harry no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga y no sabía la razón, Ron suplicaba por un cuenco de cereal y Hermione pensaba sobre las cosas que había estado haciendo en los últimos días.  
-Vayamos a la cama- comunicó Ron  
-En un momento iré, sube tú- le dijo Harry  
Cuando el pelirrojo desapareció tras la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, Harry se encaró a Hermione, quien evadió su mirada, podría soltarle todo, pero no debía.  
-¿Qué ha estado pasando, Hermione?  
"Tiene unos ojos tan hermosos", pensó la castaña  
-Na-da-"¡cielos!, no debes saberlo"-Es tarde, vayamos a la cama- Hermione comenzó a caminar rumbo a su dormitorio pero Harry se interpuso en su camino  
-¿Nada?, ¿Me lo aseguras?  
-Sssí...na..da-"Quítate, me pones nerviosa"- apártate, Harry, tengo sueño  
El chico sabía que su amiga lo estaba evadiendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, sin saber la razón o el por qué, la tomó del brazo.  
Y la besó.  
-

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨FIN DEL CAPíTULO¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de llegar hasta acá, mil gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La serpiente y el León.

**_"Me tienes en tus manos y me lees lo mismo que un libro. Sabes lo que yo ignoro y me dices las cosas que no me digo". Jaime Sabines._**

Sin pensarlo dos veces la besó.

Así lo habría imaginado Hermione de haber escrito ella una historia de su vida, y, de haber continuado contando esta utópica historia, Habría dicho que fue delicioso, habría contado que Harry Potter (El Niño que Vivió) había hecho algo mágio con sus labios aquella noche, habría contado que la manera en que sus bocas se sincronizaron denotaban insistencia y arrepentimiento por ese momento,

Harry puso sus manos alrededor de sus cintura sin soltarla un palmo, la atraía como un centro magnético, si estaba haciendo algo malo lo haría excelentemente mal para que valiera la pena haberlo hecho.

En cambio, Hermione entrelazó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello y masajeaba su nuca.

El beso se tornó más profundo cuando Harry pidió, casi de manera sublime, permiso para entrar en la suave boca de la castaña.

Seguían allí, de pie, en la noche, con el crepitar del fuego en la chmenea, con los pergaminos en el suelo, con los sentimientos incendiándoles la mente.

Pero algo no andaba bien,algo indirectamente relacionado con aquel beso, con la exploración que estaban haciendo el uno del otro, con el abrazo que los unía, con los labios hinchados, con el temor, algo no andaba bien con la insistencia, con la desesperación...

-Para, Harry, no...no está bien- comenzó a decir Hermione separándose apenas unos centímetros de ese tortuoso y maravilloso beso- no...tu realmente no quieres esto- le dijo en un susurro, muy, muy cerca de a boca de él.

Aunque la verdad es que no había pruebas evidentes de que alguno de los dos no quisiera eso.

Como contestación, Harry volvió a besarla.

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó muy temprano pero no podía salir de la habitación, pensaba en el beso de la noche anterior, en los labios de Harry, en la exploración de su lengua, pensaba en el abrazo protector, en sus propios dedos alrededor de su cuello, en la sensación de sentirse correspondida...

Y simplemente no pudo salir, no quería enfrentarse a él, no quería que el mundo le dijera que no era lo suficientemente digna de Harry, no quería ser una distracción para su preparación y que esto lo llevara a...Voldemort...a esa ruín figura humana...no quería que por su culpa no aprovechara cada una de las lecciones mágicas...

Y, aunque le dolía aceptarlo...no podía estar con él..

...

Harry comenzaba a impacientarse en la sala común, esperaba al lado de Ron que Hermione bajara para ir a desayunar juntos, claro que no le había comentado aún nada a su mejor amigo, nada aún de aquel impulso que lo había llevado a besar a Hermione, que lo había llevado a experimentar uno de los mejores besos de su existencia porque estaba cargado de demasiados sentimientos contenidos por ambas partes...no, en definitiva se lo contaría cuando hablara con Hermione, cuando supiera que no sólo él había deseado ese beso...

Pero Hermione no bajaba y ya comenzaba a impacientarse.

La sala común estaba comenzando a llenarse de alumnos de todos los años, del típico barullo matinal, de voces entusiasmadas, de colores rojos y dorados, de túnicas de...no de Hermione

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?, siempre es muy puntual- preguntó Ron ya visiblemente hambriento- ¿se enojará si la dejamos?

-Ron, por favor, ni de chiste, esperemos un poco más.

Hermione se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y decidió que el beso aquel, el maravilloso beso que tanto anheló se quedaría debajo de esa almohada, aunque tuviese que torturarse con esa memoria sacándola de vez en cuando, imaginando lo que pudo haber sucedido si se dejaba amar por Harry...

Y se quedó dormida.

"-Hermione,gracias, gracias por haber hecho que San Potter se distrajera, lo que tuvo contigo fue sólo eso, distracción, besos, caricias, distracción, fuiste la pieza perfecta para esto, eras lo que faltaba-decía una ceceante voz-eras, mi pequeña sangre sucia, lo que me faltaba para poder estrangular al pequeño Potter, al inmundo Potter..."

-¡Hermione!-escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ginny- Hermione, estás hirviendo...

Pero la castaña no podía abrir los ojos, los sentía tan pesados, tan plomizos...y comenzó a faltarle el aire

-¡Hermione, amiga, abre los ojos, por favor!-sintió una mano en su frente, ¡Dios, no, no Ginny, no ella, no podía soportarla!-¡Harry, Ron!-la voz se alejaba.

Ginny no pudo encontrar a los chicos en la sala común puesto Ron no había dejado de fastidiar que tenía demasiada hambre como para esperar a una chica que hasta "la faja se ponía para salir de su habitación"

Harry seguía preocupado, a lo mejor no fue correcto haber besado así como así a Hermione la noche anterior, pero ¡Merlín, qué beso!, los labios insistentes, desesperados...

El comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que desayunaban, Ron acababa de meterse un pedazo de riñón en la boca cuando Ginny se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ¡oh, chicos!, acabo de llamar a la señora Pomfrey para que fuera al dormitorio de las chicas, los estuve buscando por todos lados-dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

Harry se levantó de inmediato.

-¿qje sujcejde?-preguntó Ron aún con la comida en la boca

-Es Hermione, chicos...

Harry no pudo esperar y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Hermione sentía que el mundo se colapsaba mientras dermía, no había considerado que aparte de su amor por Harry Potter existiera la posibilidad de que eso se manchara, de que alguien más se inmiscuiría para aplastar todo lo que sentía por él.

No había considerado a Lord Voldemort y al mundo externo, a pesar de que pensaba continuamente en Harry y su suerte, no había considerado que este destino estaba atado al mago más poderoso de su tiempo.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts y tenía la impresión de por qué estaba allí, mas no la certeza.

Recordaba una voz profunda y aterradora que le agradecía por alejar a Harry de sus objetivos, lo recordaba demasiado bien como para olvidar que esa voz debía pertenecer a Voldemort.

Luego, recordaba que no pudo abrir los ojos y sentirse tremendamente cansada y luego estaba allí, mirando a sus amigos después de lo que parecía el sueño más largo y angustiante de su vida.

Pero también recordaba que, el muchacho que estaba frente a ella, el del cabello azabache y gafas redondas la había besado como contestación a algo que ambos sentían, pero que tenía que ser suprimido.

Miro a Ron, su otro mejor amigo (aunque uno de sus dos mejores amigos ya representase algo más que amistad) y lo distinguió visiblemente cansado y muy asustado, como suele estar tras algún suceso que no se explica.

Le causó ternura que sus mejillas y orejas estuvieran rojas por ella y que Ginny, a pesar de lo que significaba ahora en su vida, estuviera allí, presente.

Pero Harry, Harry era toda una visión.

Era la precupación encarnada, y fue allí que tomó la decisión de no contarle nada, de alejarse.

No quería ser el distractor de su vida, no quería que, a causa de ella, su ya no tan amigo o más que su amigo se distrajera y olvidara su misión y entrenamiento.

Bueno, por ella. Por lo menos por ella.

Porque estaba segura de que con Ginny sería otra cosa.

Aunque no era un lindo y agradable momento para pensar en ello.

No después del beso... y de la voz en su cabeza.

Ahora sólo temía que se debiera al hecho de estar preparando esa poción. La de Muertos en Vida.

Aún no puede explicarse lo que hará exactamente con ella, pero tiene una corazonada.

A pesar de haberla realizado el año pasado, este año es para uso distinto, no académico.

Notó como Harry se inclinó sobre ella y la abraza con una desesperación evidente. Supo en ese instante que se siente ruborizada.

Pero trataría por todos los medios ser infranqueable para Harry.

De ahora en adelante debía hacerlo.

Por él.

-La señora Pomfrey dijo que no tardarías en despertar, pero no está segura de qué te pasó, Hermione- le dice Ginny en cuanto Harry la suelta- piensa que el exceso de trabajo por los Éxtasis y que te ha sobrecargado.

-Así que nos ha encomendado para que te ayudemos a no hacer nada- sonríe Ron.

Pero ella tiene un peso más aplomador en el estómago y no son los exámenes.

Sin embargo, intentó disimularlo.

-Lo siento chicos, de seguro fue eso, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado así?- pregunta temiendo contactar su mirada con la de Harry, pero es él quien le contesta.

-Tres días, nos tenías muy preocupados, pero Madame Ponfrey ya te dio una poción mientras dormías y dijo que despertarías hace unos minutos- Y Hermione contactó su mirada que le supo a palabras no dichas, a algo inconcluso.

¡Tres días!, ¡por Merlín!, tenía que averiguar lo que le estaba pasando, debía terminar la poción y debía alejarse de Harry, distanciarse.

Ron notó la preocupación de su amiga y supuso que su cara estaba escandalizada por el hecho de haber faltado a clase.

-No te preocupes, Herm, cuando nos deje Madame Pomfrey te pondremos al corriente-dijo Ron, y Harry supuso que la cara de consternación se su amiga se debía a que ella siempre era la que les ayudaba en sus trabajos debido a que ambos no eran muy buenos en la mayoría de las materias.

-Muchas gracias, chicos, pero ahora lo que más deseo es descansar- susurró ella, más por desembarazarse de Harry que por cansancio.

No deseaba seguir contactándolo con los ojos, no deseaba ser persistente con ese sentimiento que la consumía, no deseaba que Ginny estuviera allí cuando ella sabía con quién terminaría Harry.

-Estaremos visitándote, Hermione- le dijo Ginny antes de salir de la enfermería.

-Te pierdes la cena, ¡qué mal!- le abrazó Ron con intención de levantar los ánimos.

-Disfrútala por mí, Ron- le respondió ella forzando una sonrisa.

Y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que no moverse cuando Harry la envolvió en sus brazos, se quedó quieta esperando que la soltara porque no quería aferrarse a él.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?, has estado demasiado extraña- le dijo el chico con el rostro desencajado, extrañado de ella, intentando soportar lo lejana que ahora era, no comprendiendo lo que pasaba- apenas, hace unos días, tú...y..yo...

Pero no continuó, y Hermione sabía qué era aquello a lo que se refería, pero prefirió hacerse la desentendida, con un nudo en la garganta le dijo:

-No sé de qué hablas, Harry.

Y él lo captó.

Y salió de la enfermería con el alma pisoteada.

Y Hermione Granger no pudo menos que llorar silenciosamente mientras se apuraba, de manera mental a terminar el filtro.

Y volver a la vida.

************************FIN DEL CAPÍTULO***************

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO************


End file.
